The End of a Story
by Villain84
Summary: "Hello Andrew. I want to play a game." A one-shot about how long I would last in a saw game. Contains swearing and violence, and a twist that I doubt you will see coming.


Slowly, I came to my senses and my vision began to clear. I looked up at the only light source there was in the room: A bright, blurry light bulb hanging and swaying from a thick wire from the ceiling. The bright glare hurt my eyes.

My vision cleared up even more, and the room became less blurry. I looked around the dark room, lit only by the light bulb. I realized I was sitting down in a chair. Also in the lit radius in which I sat, at my left, was a post with a tray on it. It must have been one of those stands that doctors keep their tools on when they operate. On the tray was a clean scalpel, its sharp blade gleamed in the light.

I also noticed that in front of me was an old fashioned TV screen on a wheel cart, much like the ones that I have watched movies on in school. The screen was off, however.

I tried to stand up, but I suddenly feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. I turned my head to the sides to find the source of the weight, and I see that on each of my shoulders is a large, metal bar sticking out, each with long, thin, metal spikes sticking out, pointing upward.

"The Fuck?" I hiss out loud. I grabbed at the bars, fiddling and tugging at them, trying to pry them off my shoulders, careful not to cut or prick my hands on the spikes. The spikes were very sharp. I could easily imagine them impaling the sides of my skull, which made me even more frantic to pull them off.

As I felt around them, I noticed the hinges in the areas where my shoulders met my neck, as if the contraption was _meant_ to have the bars swing up and impale my skull. The image was burning in my head now, filling me with dread. I fiddled with it some more, and soon noticed that it was strapped to my body via a harness that I could not get off. And then I found a small key hole that was in the middle of a collar around my neck that connected my bars.

My head was spinning. What was this device? Where am I? What time is it? How long was I out? How do I get this thing off? How do I get out of here? And suddenly, the TV screen miraculously turned on, seizing my attention immediately. As I turned toward it, the static cleared up, and on the screen appeared an all-too clown-like puppet I remembered from the movies.

"Hello Andrew." Said Jigsaw's Puppet. "I want to play a game. Your obsession with fan fiction has robbed you of your life, and the lives of others. You have spent all of your free time, and sacrificed all your productive time writing and reading more stories about franchises that interest you. And now, your grades in school have dropped. Your friends have forgotten your existence. You refuse to hold down a job. You have lost your health, due to your lack of sleep and nutrition. On top of that, your mother has had to give up her retirement to support you, yet I've seen how abusive you are to her just for trying to help you. That woman does everything for you, yet you treat her like dirt."

As Jigsaw said these words, my mind left the device for a minute as I reflected on my life. I was truly hurt deep down, for I knew that he was right. I _have_ allowed my fixation with fan fiction to consume me and ruin my life. And as my mom was the only one who still stood by me, I shouted at her and scolded her almost every day. I hated myself for that.

"Now, I can help you. I will try to free you from your obsession." Jigsaw hissed again, bringing my thoughts back to the present. "But you must put in the effort yourself to do so. No doubt you remember the device attached to your mantle. In exactly two minutes from now, it will impale your skull."

I gulped at those last words, the image returning to my mind, as clear and vivid as ever.

"The key to your survival has been embedded under your right eye. Use the scalpel on the tray to cut it out and free yourself. Live or die, Andrew. Make your choice." And with that, the screen buzzed out, wiping itself clean with static again.

I gave a sigh of relief as I reached for the scalpel. This would be one of his easier traps. I would not have to loose any of my body parts. _Thank God_. I just had to be careful not to cut too deep and loose my eye.

I reached up with the scalpel in my hand. But suddenly, my hand stops. I feared cutting myself too deep, and loosing my eye forever. I could not do this. But I had to. It was either risk loosing my eye or die.

So again, I took a deep breath, and watched the blade come closer to my eye. The sharp tip made contact with my lower eye lid, and a sharp pinch shot through as I pushed it deeper. My hand was trembling, both from fear and pain, as I forced the blade deeper.

Finally, when it seemed deep enough, I began trudging the blade across under my eye toward my nose. The cutting seemed to last ten minutes when it was only about twenty seconds. I gritted my teeth against the pain and cursed under my breath. Warm blood was trickling down my cheek. Some got in my mouth, and I tasted the sticky, copper liquid that I have tasted so many times.

After another quick breather, I took another deep breath and steadily dug my index finger into the cut. It was slimy and gooey in there. I felt my finger pushing against the lower area of my eye, and my vision began to blur up in that eye.

But, as I felt around, my finger never grazed anything sturdy or metal that might have been a key.

I panicked now. "What the fuck!" I cursed. What happened? Jigsaw said there was a key under my eye. Did he lie? Where is it? I took my finger out of the cut, and frantically felt all around my cheek for the key. I never felt anything metal in it. Nothing that felt or was shaped like a key. What happened? Where is it? What do I do?

Suddenly, the TV screen buzzed to life again, and Jigsaw's puppet appeared. Desperate, I turned to listen to him.

"I said _right_ eye!" He snapped. "That's your _left_ eye you idiot!"

"WHAT?" I screamed. I reached up and felt the other cheek. Sure enough, I felt a metal, curved object there. No time to loose, I reached up with my scapel and tried to cut again.

Too late! Before the blade made contact suddenly, the two bars snapped up, and the spikes sliced right into my skull. I was dead before they barely touched by brain, so I only felt a pinch.

* * *

><p>From his office, The Jigsaw Killer watched on the monitor as Andrew's corpse fell to its knees, and then lifelessly collapsed over on the floor, face down. A pool of blood began spreading out around the head.<p>

_Another one bites the dust._ John thought. _What a shame. He was almost out too. If he had finished his game, he could have had such potential. If only he had remembered his right from his left._

John looked down at his watch. _7:45 at night. Good. Coffee break time. I'll come back and cut out his puzzle piece later._

**Author's Note: You know what's special about this story in my case is that it is the first story I've written in which I have posted myself as a character in it. Lots of other writers have done that many times, and I thought it was about time I did that. So I did this. I'm probably not the first to fantasize myself in a Saw Trap, but I still think I did a good job here.**

**This was just a one-shot. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. And another thanks to anyone who favors and reviews this. Thank You.**


End file.
